


Matchmade in heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, Bending Rules, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid uses guns, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, JUST KISS ALREADY, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is really sweet, M/M, Office, Pining, dumb boys, high school setting, keith works under Cupid, modern take on greek mythology, not arrows, slight angst, so does Allura and Shiro, team voltron is done with your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With so many people on earth with fucked up love lives, it wasn’t surprising that Cupid needed new people to hire. It just didn’t occur to Keith that he would be recruited.aka Keith fucks up without intending to so now he has to stay and help Lance find his one true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey so I promised I'd make a prequel to my other voltron fic but this one ended up being born instead. Meh.  
> Enjoy reading this thing I made at 3 am instead of sleeping with no beta. Y'all will love it. For sure. Yep. No doubt about it. Imma pass out now.

It was going to be hard being one of Cupid’s minio- err, officers.

 

With so many people in the world with fucked up love lives, it wasn’t surprising that Cupid needed new people to hire. It just didn’t occur to Keith that _he_ would be recruited.

He was supposed to be joining in the forge under Hephaestus, making battle armors and weapons but no. After Keith graduated top of his class in the academy, Cupid had given Allura, his senior officer, a recruitment list with Keith’s name at the very top.

Safe to say maybe it was because Keith never failed any subjects and aced all of his classes. Cupid’s department was lacking competent field workers.

What they didn’t think however was that he was the most socially awkward student the academy ever had and has no idea about love. The irony.

“I’m sorry this must be a mistake. I applied for the forge Allura, not the love department.”

Allura sighed, rubbed her temples as her shoulders sagged obviously tired. “Yes, well I’m afraid I cannot do anything about this, Keith. I’m sorry. Cupid has been wringing necks with lack of employment applicants and Aphrodite has had enough of misguidance so she had the list written. You cannot decline this. Again, I’m sorry Keith.”

Keith groaned miserably on the chair in front of Alluras’s desk. The both of them were close enough that the action was only received with an amused smile. “If it helps, I will put you under Shiro’s guidance. He will help you with training and assignment briefings. If you do well, you’ll be able to work solo like him.”

“Yippie” was Keith’s sarcastic remark, absent of any excitement. But it did help… only a little. He was known for being a loner most of the time which was why he was rubbing his face in aggravation that he was being forced to work as an equivalent to a matchmaker. At least his brother Shiro was good at this. But one very competent officer wasn’t enough apparently.

“Oh come now Keith. This job won’t even be what you’re expecting. This is more than just shooting the right people for a good prom night.”

“Oh really? Because when I took a rain check that was exactly what Coran was doing last week and then yesterday, it was a couple of teenagers having trouble trying to confess who cheated who.”

 Allura coughed to hide her small squeak. “Yes well I admit Coran might be on slack duty right now. But I can assure you Shiro will show you it’s more than that. Did he ever tell you that he had prevented an upcoming war back then because he stopped the woman of a president to cheat?”

Keith raised his eyebrows, interest piqued. “No. He didn’t tell me. Uh wow.”

“Shiro is modest at heart. Someday you can prevent disasters of a greater scale with a right match like preventing a population boom and whatnot, but for now.” Allura lifted a file and handed it to Keith. He eyed the file suspiciously and gave another suffering groan when he opened it.

 

“You are on slack duty for training.”

 

~~~<3~~~

 

Keith did not like this one bit.

 

He had fire powers for Olympus’ sake. He can melt steal and mold it into fine weaponry. He can fight. He can ride a Pegasus AND a Griffin faster than anyone in the academy. He can answer almost every question in every subject but it didn’t prepare him for _this_.

NO ONE not even his brother SHIRO told him that love arrows were not allowed to use anymore. It was too risky they said. One wrong shot from an idiot can spell disaster. Of course, it’s not even arrows anymore. They use guns now. Modern times, Shiro said with a shrug.   

What was more mortifying was that you had to be a literal _matchmaker_. Do stuff that would get the pair  to notice each other like spill a drink on the girl or make the boy trip in front of his crush. It was also permitted to be visible and take a form anyone, a waiter, a teacher, a janitor, just to get the ball rolling. Only on emergencies would you pull the trigger of your (dear Zeus) _Love gun_ to make the match work. Shiro hardly ever used his. To Keith this was hell of a lot more work and he was having a whole new level of respect for his brother. After the briefing, Shiro told him the do’s and don'ts. Be subtle but persistent otherwise, nothing will work. _Patience yields focus_. After that, Shiro had to go for an emergency matchmaking but not before warning him to not do _anything_ before he got back and then transported off leaving Keith in the premises of a high school building. Keith looked at the file in his hands again.

 

His first assignment was Lance Mcclain.

  
  
Name: Lance Emilio Mcclain  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Born: May 9, 1999 Matanzas, Cuba  
Height: 5”9  
Weight: 145 Lbs  
Preference: Both male and female (Bisexual)  
Match: Unknown

 

Then the rest of the file was his personality, his family and every attempt at getting a partner but had always failed. The beauty of it was that the file was magically set to update a person’s life and right now It just added Lance’ latest attempt to flirt with a blonde girl only to be slapped by a pompom.

As the new script was writing by itself, Keith looked at Lance’ picture on the side of the file again. Dark blue eyes, brown complexion, straight nose, short dark brown hair that looked really soft and skin so smooth not a pimple in sight. Keith could admit when someone was handsome and this guy was pretty cute if you asked him but another look at his personality was all he needed as to why this idiot was getting his heart smashed every chance he got.

Loud, arrogant, comes off too strong, uses pick-up lines as a method of courting. Dear Zeus help him.

What caught his attention next was this guy’s match. It wasn’t uncommon that you had an unknown match. Shiro told him but it was very rare and it usually filled up when the person has finally met their perfect match.

Sighing, Keith flipped the folder closed and entered the building. Might as well see this guy face to face. Observe and examine his chances of getting this job done sooner.

As he entered the building, he saw students were littering the hallways. He walked in further and noticed some people were chancing glances at him. He shuffled uncomfortably and took in his appearance. He was dressed in normal modern clothes. Black pants, black shirt, a red jacket and red sneakers. His hair was down and he materialized a backpack before going inside in an attempt to blend in as a student. He deemed his appearance was good enough and simple enough not to attract attention so what the heck was wrong? Why were they staring?

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Keith slightly jumped at a female voice behind him and turned around. “Um”

“I couldn’t help but notice but are you new around here?” The girl smiled. She was tall and had long wavy blonde hair as she batted her eyelashes at him dare he say it- flirtingly. _Oh no._

“Oh uh no I’m not. I don’t go here sorry.”

“Oh? You’re from another school then?” She shuffled closer to him and tucked a loose hair behind her ear trying to look cute but all Keith wanted to do was run. _Zeus almighty._  

“Uh yeah. Actually I’m looking for somebody.”

The girl faltered for a bit and continued. “Oh. A girlfriend perhaps?”

Keith sputtered and held his hands in front of him trying to deny but he settled for a different approach he had to be professional so he cleared his throat and put on a serious face.

“No. uh no not a girlfriend-“ before the girl’s grin could get any wider about that revelation Keith abruptly continued “I was wondering if you know a guy named Lance Mcclain? I kinda have uh some business with him.”

With that, the girl’s smile went from smiling to sour in an instant. _Oh boy._

“You have business with that loser casanova?”

Keith started at the abrupt transformation. This girl just turned from trying to look like a cutie to an annoyed bitch in a span of 2 seconds. So Lance had that kind of power.

“Yeah you know him?”

 “Do I know him? Ha! He flirts with everyone. I don’t know what you want with him but take a right down that hallway and then pass the science lab. He’s locker is around there.”

Keith nodded “Thanks for the help uh-“

“Michelle” The girl said, smile back on her face. _Michelle_. Oh this was pompom girl. No wonder. Keith held in a chuckle. “Ok Thanks, Michelle.” Keith turned to leave but not before seeing the girl follow him after a few paces so he stopped. “Uhh”

“Oh!” Michelle started. “I figure I’d just help you get there. I can point out his locker to you if you want.”

Keith nodded stiffly, silent and they started walking. He was starting to think dressing up as a student was a bad idea. Why didn’t he just turn into a janitor? That would’ve been more subtle. God he was messing this up already and it was his first assignment what the heck. He’d be having it from Shiro later no doubt about it. It was so easy to turn invisible right now.

As they neared Lance’ locker, Keith spotted him. Tall and leaning on his locker and chatting with two other students he was guessing must be his best friends Katie “Pidge” Holt and Hunk Garret according to the file.

Keith stopped to turn to Michelle to thank her and tell her he could take it from here. He needed to get rid of her to casually observe from afar but what he didn’t expect was for her to lean in and to peck him on the cheek.

“Ok heh thanks for letting me help you. You’re really cute by the way. So if there’s any chance after this you might-“

“Michelle?”

Michelle leaned back to look behind Keith, who was frozen on the spot, hands twitching and a perfect picture of mortification. Lance was behind him he could _feel_ it. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shiiiit._ He could hear Shiro’s words in his head replaying. _DO NOT make contact with your subject under_ any _circumstances unless absolutely necessary or in an emergency._

Why is this happening? First day on the job and he already messed up. Great, perfect, absolutely beautiful. Chances are he’ll get fired and finally get into the forge but with a big fat Fail on his record. Dear Zeus strike thunder on him while he has the chance.

“Hey Lance." Michelle greets over Keith's shoulder. "I was just showing your friend here some directions. You didn’t tell me you had a cute friend.”

 

Keith was gonna die.

 

“Wh-what?! What friend? I don’t even know this guy.”

“Huh. Ok anyway I was just gonna ask him if he wanted to hang out with me after his business with you before you interrupted.”

Keith could feel Lance’ annoyance by the tone of his voice and he desperately wanted out of the situation until Lance spoke his next words.

“You’d rather hang out with this guy with an ugly outdated mullet after I just asked you out like twenty minutes ago? Really? And in front of me too? What’s this emo kid got that I don’t huh?”

“It’s nothing personal Lance. You’re nice bu-“

“EXCUSE ME?”

Before Keith could stop what he was doing he turned around fully to face his assignment and cut off Michelle mid explanation. He was annoyed and a little pissed. The look on Lance' face told him that.

“First off rude and second, you don’t go insulting people on their hair and assuming I’m an emo kid, you Jackass.”

And then Lance looked livid.  They glared at each other, imaginary sparks flying across each other’s faces. Michelle was forgotten as she slowly backed away from the scene and only a few students including Hunk and Pidge were the only ones to witness their growing argument. At the back of Keith’s mind, he was a bit stunned by how blue this guy’s eyes were, almost like a deep ocean but  now wasn’t the time for Keith to wax poetic about this asshole’s eyes no matter how gay he was because Lance opened his mouth again.

“What do you know mullet? You don’t even go here and I would know because if you did, your nasty haircut would have given you away, prick.” Lance gave him an arrogant smirk and hovered slightly. Keith was cursing his slight height advantage but didn’t back down.

Keith jut his chin up trying to look tall. “Oh yeah? So you’re douchey enough to insult someone but also blind enough tell when someone’s not into you? Who’s pathetic here, asshole.”

Lance lost the smirk and leaned further into Keith’s personal space.

“Fuck. You. Mullet. You think you’re better than me? I bet I can beat you in a fight, shortstack.”

“You’re practically only 2 inches taller than me, moron.”

“Still could totally beat your ass.”

“I’d agree but then we’d both be wrong.”

“Emo”

"Dumbass"

"Dick"

“Jerkface”

“Prick”

“Douc-ACK!“

Out of the blue Keith was pulled back by his hood by non-other than Shiro wearing a teacher’s outfit and for the second time that day he froze. Shiro gave him a stern look. He didn’t need to say anything to know that he was gonna get a mouthful later and Keith visibly shivered at the thought.

Lance looked at both of them confused and was about to say something but Shiro turned to him and beat him to it.

Wearing his most disarming smile that even Cupid was proud of, Keith could only look on in shame as Shiro handled the situation. “I’m sorry but I just finished my business here with your faculty. We’re kind of in a hurry so Keith, come, we have to go.”

 Keith had no choice but to nod and followed Shiro down the hallway. He could feel Lance’ eyes follow him before finally turning a corner and out the school entrance. Only once that they were in a safe distance away from the school premises did Shiro stop walking and turned to Keith. The look of disappointment and anger was apparent and Keith could only hang his head in shame. He never liked disappointing Shiro. That was always the last thing on his list. That’s why he concentrated so much on being the top student. But right now he knew he fucked up good and his ridiculous temper was all to blame.

“I was gone for less than an hour. Not only did you make contact with your assignment but you picked a fight with him _and_ threw insults.”

“I didn’t start the fight! It was an accident! I’m sorry! I was just going to go in there and observe. I wasn’t going to do anything! But this girl started getting into my space and made Lance jealous and and – I’m sorry…”

Shiro dragged a hand down his face and groaned. He put his hands on his hips and looked down on the pavement of the sidewalk and contemplated. After a moment he nodded to himself like he made a final decision and looked at Keith.

“Let’s just go back to Allura and switch your assignment with a new one. We can’t undo what happened now and with the impact you managed to give that boy he won’t be forgetting you or what happened any time now so let’s go.”

Keith couldn’t complain. It was mostly his fault he didn’t think this through. He should’ve just gone in invisible and observed. Only now did he realize that he was stupid enough to get his temper riled up like that with a few choice insults of a boy with nice blue eyes.

Once in front of Allura’s office after using Shiro’s transportation crystal, Shiro knocked on the door. Allura’s voice sounded inside to indicate them to come in. They shuffled inside. Allura looked up from a file she was reading. Her eyes widened at the two of them appearing.

“Shiro? Keith? What brings you two here? Aren’t you two at training?”

Shiro took a step forward. “I’m sorry for such short notice Allura but Keith kinda got carried away with his first assignment and got into contact accidentally. Is it alright for him to switch with a new assignment? I would owe you one.”

At that, Allura raised an elegant eyebrow and held her hand out gesturing to give her back Lance’ file. Keith reached for his bag and handed her the file. Once she placed the file on the desk, she reached back behind her and pulled out a new one from the stacks on the shelf. After wordlessly examining the contents of the new one, she handed it to Shiro. “Alright since it was his first time I can let it go with a warning but be sure not to mess this one up again or Keith will have a record on two files with accidents and that’s not going to go well when Cupid hears about it.”

Shiro smiled and nodded gratefully receiving the file. “Thanks Allura. I really owe you one.”

Allura only leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and resting chin on her folded hands. She gave him a mischievous smile. “Dinner would be great if you really want to pay me back.” Shiro blushed and Keith almost gagged.

Allura chuckled as she opened Lance’ file. She lifted a hand to shoo them off but before they could close the door on the way out, Allura quickly called them back in, a slight panic now adorned her usual calm features.

Shiro cautiously approached her table. “Allura? Whats wrong? What happened?”

Allura stood up and turned Lance’ file for Shiro to read. After a momen his eyes widened. Keith felt panic rush through his whole being. Surely he didn’t mess up _that_ bad did he? Shiro placed a hand on the table trying to read Lance’ file over and over like he was looking for an explanation. “This isn’t possible… Is it? Allura?”

Allura shook her head not knowing what to say. Concern was written on her features. "I’m going to call Cupid." She started to dial on the phone on her desk. It didn’t help Keith’s growing alarm so he moved closer to read the file on the desk and what he saw made his heart drop to his shoes and the world tilt upsidedown.

Name: Lance Emilio Mcclain  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Born: May 9, 1999 Matanzas, Cuba  
Height: 5”9  
Weight: 145 Lbs  
Preference: Both male and female (Bisexual)  
Match: Keith Kogane

 

~~~<3~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is the best big brother. Allura is a fashion genius. Keith is socially awkward. Coran's still not here yet. And Lance is a mermaid in de nile.

“Hhmm”

 

The tick tock of the clock hanging on the wall.

 

“Hhhmmm”

 

Paper being shuffled, turned and read over.

 

“Hhhhhmmmm”

 

“Sir?”

 

Cupid held up a hand shushing Allura immediately.

To Keith’s surprise, Cupid wasn’t the person he was expecting him to be. First, he wasn’t a baby with little wings in a diaper like humans like to depict him as.  He was a grown man, almost the same build as Shiro, maybe even taller. Second, his outfit made him look like he was part of the MIB, complete with sunglasses which by the way he hasn’t taken off even while reading Lance’s file in his hands.

They were still in Allura’s office. Shiro and Keith were standing in a corner side by side while Allura was hovering near Cupid. Once he came in minutes after Allura had called him, Keith and Shiro explained what had happened to the best of their ability, not leaving any details out. Now he was sitting on her desk chair as Allura anxiously wrung her hands together.

“This is quite the phenomenon. Something like this has only been done once and that one was intentional.”

Cupid lowered the file back on the table to look at Keith. The said boy fidgeted under his stare. Even with sunglasses the gaze felt penetrating and downright inquisitive.

“Are you sure nothing out of the ordinary happened? A stray love bullet? A magic potion spill? Just a fight? That was all that is?”

Keith silently nodded. Even with Cupid’s calm baritone voice asking him questions, it still didn’t relieve the raven haired boy of his slight panic. Whatever fucked up thing this was they had to fix it. Having a human match with a demigod (even if he was just a second rate demigod) who lived up in the realm of Olympus was almost unheard of. Not to mention one that worked under Cupid’s department. It was known for some workers under cupid to fall in love with their assigned human to match and some tried to violate the files to write their own name down. This could get you fired, banned and sent to live down on earth.

Sure the higher beings up there did everything they wanted, making demigods left and right but lower ranks after that did not have the same case. Those with human partners stayed down on Earth and thrived to live a life of normalcy. Keith can’t live with that. He had big dreams up here. Most of all he doesn’t want to be separated from Shiro, Allura and Coran. The people he always considered his only family. 

Keith was the product of two powerful demigods who died before he could even talk. Shiro who was a demigod under Aphrodite lived up to his name and took him in as a brother. He gave him all the love and care like any loving parent would give a child. A few years later, Shiro had met Allura in the academy and they hit it off well. She immediately become the mother and sister figure Keith needed in his life. And then there was Coran who was every bit of an eccentric uncle to him.   

“I should report this to Aphrodite.” Cupid stood up tall and regal and handed the file back to Allura.

“Bring this file to The Fates. It could be possible this was a mistake although I highly doubt that it would. I would take proper precaution before undertaking any uncertain action. As of now…”

Cupid trailed off and looked at Keith up and down while fixing the lapels of his black suit. Keith immediately stood up straight, suddenly noticing Shiro was doing so the whole time Cupid was here.

“Stay with the boy. Observe him. If by any chance that you are able to match him up with another human with no problem whatsoever then I give you permission to take round about measures as long it is reported to Allura and Shiro beforehand.”

As tall deity moved to the door to leave, Keith lost his composure. “Wait!” He held out a shaking hand, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask.

“W-what do I do if- if I can’t find him another match?”

Cupid gave the anxious boy a solemn blank face, the door open his hand.

“Then you will stay with him until he does.”

With on final click of the door the room was quiet. Keith understood that his current problem wasn’t exactly a big deal with Aphrodite or Cupid or whatever but as Allura and Shiro approached him and pulled him into a group hug, it was there that he felt like crying.

 

He would have to leave and stay on earth.

 

~~~<3~~~

 

“Who did that mullet jerk think he is?! Barging into this school like he owned the place. The _nerve_ of that guy. Just because he thinks he’s a little cute doesn’t give him the _right_ to trespass in my territory.”

“There you go calling him cute again. Hunk, how many times was that?”

“I say about 5? Give or take. He’s been angrily waxing poetic about how purple his eyes were and how much he wanted to punch those perfect lips.”

Pidge smiled wryly behind her half eaten PB&J. “With a fist or with his lips?”

“With _both_ of my fist you evil little midget.” Lance bit angrily on his cheeseburger. It was lunchbreak.

After that encounter with Mr. Prick Mcmullet (as Lance has now dubbed him by) Lance exploded his frustrations on Pidge and Hunk. Even though the both of them just rolled their eyes at their friend’s drama, they had to admit this was one of the better entertainments they had all year. It wasn’t every day that Lance would get so hung up on a guy he barely talked to for less than three minutes. He would be talking non-stop about him with an angry force of a thousand suns. Besides, hearing the Cuban boy’s bad pick-up lines everyday was getting too painful.

“Lance, bro, it’s been two days. You’ve been so hung up on this guy we haven’t seen you flirt with someone other than quietly grumbling about stupid mullets. Not that we’re complaining. Your pick up lines are getting out of touch.”

“Hunk, you know what I think? I think Lance finally grew some balls and fell in love.”

Lance sputtered outraged as his so-called best friends high fived each other and laughed.

“You’re both horrible and I hate both of you.” Lance muttered, finishing his cheeseburger.

“You know I can probably hack into the school system. That teacher that was with him probably brought records with him here.” Pidge waggled her eyebrows teasingly. “You could finally put a name to that pretty pale face you’ve groaning about all morning.”

Lance could feel the blush rise to his face. “Ha! No way. The only thing that prick needs is Mcmullet for a name and besides, that was probably nothing. I’d rather eat a hundred dicks than see his ugly mug back here again.”

“Are one of those dicks his then?”

“ASDfvcyegfjyf! NO! Stop it! I keep telling you. I do NOT like him. I hate him! He’s a stuck up emo prick with a mullet!”

That was a complete lie.

The moment Lance saw those big sharp purple eyes looking straight at him he was doomed. He never seen eyes so bright and full of fire like that. It was shocking, infuriating and breath taking all at the same time. What he regretted however was how that furious fire was directed at him.

He could probably say that fight was an accident. All fueled by his jealousy that a girl he asked out a few minutes prior was being taken by someone she taught was much better. Lance had his pride and he wanted justice. But the stage was set and he wished he hadn’t said those words. In a bout of panic and one-upmanship he carelessly channeled it all to his arrogant cocky side which was not the direction he was going for if not for the words the pretty boy had spewed out. He could’ve redirected the situation. He could’ve held up his hands and made for quick pick up line instead. But it was clear the both of them fueled each other’s anger and no one was backing down. And what is Lance if not for his competitiveness.

Hunk finished eating his lunch and held up a hand as if to placate his best friend. “It’s not that we don’t believe you bro. (wetotallydon’tbytheway) It’s just that the more you keep telling yourself that. The more it’s sounding like you’re just trying to convince yourself. It’s not actually bad to admit you have a crush you know. You get plenty of that with a lot of people.”

“Yeah, remember Rolo?”

“Ooooh nope nope no no no no no. We are NOT going to talk about that.” Lance snapped.

“Yeah! You thought you hated him because he started dating Nyma but you were actually kinda jealous of _her_ and found out you were a flaming bisexual.”

Lance groaned at the memory. It was not nice. It was embarrassing and pathetic and he wanted to knock his head on the nearest wall whenever it came up.

“I thought you guys loved me? Why do you do this to me?” Lance loves his friends he really does but they could also gang up on him and made him want to smush cafeteria food on their faces.

Both Pidge and hunk grinned and patted Lance on the back. “We do love you dude. Just think of this a payment for us listening to you aggressively pine for two straight days while also swimming in de nile.”

Lance gave them an unimpressed look. “Why do you guys always feel the need to do this.” He deadpanned. Hunk grinned. “I’ll make you those churros you love so much later buddy.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks man. This is why you’re my favorite.” His blue eyes shot glare to Pidge and all she gave him was a shrug and a smile.

Just as they left their seats, they checked the time and they scurried off to their classes. Hunk and Pidge had physics while Lance had biochem.

Lance contemplated on talking with the cute girl he sat next to in that class to get his mind off of mullet guy. She was only one of the many _many_ people who tolerated his incessant flirting.

Lance was known to be a generally happy person. His family loved him. He easily gets along with people and makes friends. He has the greatest best friends in the world even though Pidge and Hunk liked to gang up on him sometimes. He does very well in school, academics and extracurricular. All of that were perfect and wonderful and he wouldn’t change it for the world… only thing is that…

 

Lance never had a girlfriend. Heck he never even had his first kiss yet but he’d be damned if anyone knew that.

Contrary to popular belief, Lance knew he’d never get far with the methods he used to get a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. If somebody said that Lance was insecure no one would probably believe them. Lance was the picture of confidence and optimism. He could get into a bad situation and still see the silver lining in every gray cloud.

But that wasn’t always the case.

He had tried. Really he did. He could name all the girls he tried to woo back in middle school. Shiela, MJ, Haily, Kathy, Beatrice, Samantha. He had also counted the ones who admitted to actually like him but the changed their minds. Alexa, Lily, Amy, Nyma. And then when he found out he was bisexual, besides Rolo, he almost had a chance with one other guy but that didn’t go very well either and had his first honest to god heartbreak.

It was always the same. They always rejected him. Some did it nicely, trying to let him down gently and others outright threw the bouquet he gave them back in his face. He couldn’t understand it.

 

It’s like he was cursed. Like some force was driving people he tried to connect with away from him.

 

He didn’t want to give up though but try after try after try after try, Lance just started to not take it seriously anymore. He always hid the fact behind waggling eyebrows and lopsided smirks that he wasn’t wanted, that he was always the one getting rejected and that it hurt really badly.

He believed though. Had hope that eventually, someone might actually like him back and he swore when that happens, he’ll do anything for that person to be happy with him.

 

As he was shuffling the choice pick-up lines in his head to deliver later, is eyes caught the sight of someone he thought he would never see again.

It was the teacher who dragged mullet guy away from their fight two days ago.

He and the vice principal were in deep conversation.

His first thought was to look around, so he did, and he couldn’t hold back a slight pang of disappointment that someone was missing. _Shit_. Not five minutes ago he was dead set on forgetting that one particular guy, now he’s back to square one.

He had to get to class though so he scooted pass behind the vice principal to get through but not without noticing the shift in the teacher’s gaze that was suddenly directed at him. It lingered for a second and then he was back to conversing.

Lance had flinched a bit and he power walked to class. Did he recognize Lance? Quiznak. Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he? Lance fought with that mullet guy who was probably one of his students.

Lance went from a power walk to a jog. He suddenly had the urge to stay as far away as possible from there. The faster the better. He closed in on his classroom’s door and went into a full on sprint earning himself a close call from slipping on the floor pass the door. The bell rang and he made it just in time in his seat just as the teacher came in to start the lesson.

Halfway through, his mind started to wander. The lesson started to blur and the teacher’s voice started coming in one ear and out the other. He stared at the ceiling fan above Professor Iverson’s head. Daydreaming in class wasn’t really a good idea especially Iverson’s but he can’t help thinking about purple eyes again so he turned slightly to his seatmate, a pick-up line ready on his lips. 

 

Then unexpectedly there was a folded note dropped in front of him from over his shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion and took a glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn’t going to get caught before unfolding the piece of paper below his desk.

 

_‘Meet up with me later after school. I just want to talk’_

_‘please’_

 

The ‘please’ at the end was in odd alignment as if it was written on second thought. He turned to look behind him, question ready come out only stop at the sight that made his breath hitch.

 

There, sitting behind him in class with a determined look on his face was none other than Mr. Prick Mcmullet.

 

~~~<3~~~

 

Keith almost had the urge to lift Lance’s jaw back up after he turned around.

It would’ve been funny if it wasn’t for his heart beating at ten miles per hour. He prayed to his dead demigod parents that Lance had enough heart to give them a chance to talk.

They had formulated a plan.   

After quite the deliberation, Shiro and Allura managed to convince Keith to temporarily stay on Earth. It would be easier than going back and forth from Olympus. Keith reluctantly accepted but not before Shiro psyched him up. Keith was both relieved and terrified of how much Shiro knew just how to get two persons together. What did he know though? He really couldn’t expect anything less from him.  Shiro pulled out all the stops, all the gadgets and all the tricks in the book for Keith to help Lance find his one true love (other than him).    

“This powder is powerful. Don’t use too much of it. If you sprinkle too much on a music player it might just scream ‘just fuck already’ than “coincidentally” playing a love song of the match’s choice.”

“Okay? How much is too much?”

“The whole bag.”

“…You were that desperate?”

“I was a new recruit. How was I supposed to know it would do that?”

“Right.”

“Ok so next one. In an emergency, if Lance starts messing up with a target match, use this distraction dart and point it to the nearest person in the vicinity. They’ll make a scene so you can get Lance out of there and regroup.”

“That’s… convenient?”

“These glasses will help you gauge emotions. You can detect if Lance or the match are getting too uncomfortable with each other so you can intervene before anything bad happens. It can also help you detect how much potential a match has for him. Use these allocation gloves to move objects far from your reach. For example, you can use it to knock some books over without touching from someone’s hold and urge Lance to help them out. As cliché at it sounds, it almost always works.”

“They’re fingerless gloves.”

“Yeah. I know they’re a bit tacky but you have no cho-“

“I like them.”

“….”

“What?”

“I will never understand your fashion sense.”

“We can’t all have someone like Allura to help us stay in style.”

“ _You_ don’t even listen to Allura. She gave you something nice to wear but you still wore that red crop jacket to your graduation.”

“You _gave_ me that jacket.”

“I regret not buying you a better one.”

Keith only rolled his eyes. Shiro continued.

“Last but not the least. You’re love gun.” Keith groaned. “Ah ah ah. None of that. This may have a ridiculous name but it’s very _very_ powerful. One shot from this and the person falls head over heels in love.”

“Isn’t that what we want to happen?” Shiro gave Keith a look as he handed Keith the magical gun that looked every bit as much of a normal pistol.

“Keith. This thing’s power is irreversible. It’s even powerful enough to change someone’s destined match if used incorrectly. If one of them stops loving the other, the side effect is catastrophic or worse.  We really don’t want another repeat of Helen and Paris. I know you want that boy to fall in love with someone else but believe me.”

Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. “It’s more worth it if you fall in love in your own pace than counting on a magic bullet. Someday you’ll understand.”

Keith nodded. He didn’t exactly understand because it wasn’t like shooting a highschool girl to fall in love with a highschool boy would bring war of the worlds but he’d take Shiro’s word for it. One other thing though.

“But why do I have to interact with Lance? Can’t I do this as a bystander or something? Do it all stealthy and then get out of dodge?”

“It’ll probably be easier if he lets you help him. Did you even read his whole file? Doing this from afar will take you longer finding him someone else than just giving Lance directions of what he needs to do to catch a girlfriend.”

“Or a boyfriend.”

“Yes. Or a boyfriend.” Shiro gave Keith a mischievous grin waggling his eyebrows. Keith felt his face heated. He didn’t even want to know what that implied so he shoved Shiro’s face away as his brother laughed. When they finally calmed down from the teasing, Keith wore a solemn face, looking down at his feet.”

Shiro, ever the concerned dad, never missed when his brother gets into his moods. “What’s wrong buddy?”

Keith bit his lip. “It’s just that… Lance hates me. What if he doesn’t even let me go near him? Let alone talk to him. You know I’m not good with people Shiro, but I’ll be damned if I let anyone try fixing my problems for me. But I just can’t help thinking…” Keith trailed off.

Shiro smiled at him in understanding. He placed his hands on Keith’s small shoulders. He remembered when Keith was only a little baby. Small, frail and crying. Now, he’s older, stronger, determined and had the brightest fire in his eyes that Shiro was always proud of.

“You can do this Keith. I don’t doubt that for a second. One thing I’ve known you for a long time is that you never give up. Even when you fail you always get back up and fix it and I’m proud of you for that. I will _always_ be proud of you.”

 Keith smiled up at his brother. He’ll do this right. He definitely will.

“You’re so cheesy.”

He anticipated the noogie after that.

 

Allura had gone to The Fates to analyze Lance’s file, however she was held up on que and the file was thrown into the very back of a shelf behind ‘Erroneous fated deaths’ and ‘Inaccurate Foretold births’. Humans these days. Not only were they turning more and more complicated but their erratic decision making was doing The Fate’s work cut out for them.

The three old women behind the huge towering counter in the middle of a large dim library like office shooed her out for they have foreseen her coming and said it’ll take her days before getting an answer she’s looking for. So with a heavy heart she returned to Keith and Shiro at their place to tell them the news.

Keith, for the most part, didn’t seem disappointed althoug he did anticipate an answer. Weather it was a mistake or not it didn’t change the fact he was staying on earth for an indefinite amount of time. Shiro said it wouldn’t be so bad. He said he had stayed on earth one time for almost a month trying to get a prostitute and a leader of a syndicate together for matters not to be disclosed.

It took them two days to arrange for Keith to stay in an apartment near the school and get him enrolled. Shiro explained that Keith didn’t have to worry about suddenly disappearing after this ordeal. Shiro could always drop in and make an excuse to get him out of there no problem. Oh the perks you have when your brother is one of the top officers.

 

So now that brings him here. Seated behind Lance. In a 1 to 2 biochem class.  Hoping above all hope that he doesn’t mess up.

As Lance was getting his bearings back, he snapped his jaw shut and turned back facing the front of the class again.

For a moment, Keith’s heart dropped that Lance had opted to ignore him and maybe even refused to acknowledge the note by declining the request.

After a minute which felt like hours while silently plotting plan B, Lance threw a folded paper over his shoulder and had landed on Keith’s table. His eyes widened in surprise. He stared at the back of Lance’s head and then at the paper and then back up again. Lance has chanced a glance back behind him with a look of suspicion. His eyes slightly narrowed and a small pout was on his lips and then as quick as the glance was, he turned away again.

Keith furrowed his brows at the display. He looked over at the teacher careful not to get caught sharing notes. He hesitantly reached over to grab the piece of paper and unfolded it in his hands once it was under his table.

 

_‘Sure.’_

_‘Since I’m really nice I’m giving you a chance.’_

_‘ps: I still hate your mullet’_

 

Keith almost risked getting the teacher’s attention by snorting but luckily he had enough self-control to hold back. He can ignore Lance’s attempt at criticizing his hair again. This was one small victory. Lance was giving him chance to talk and that was enough.

It felt like time wasn’t moving fast or slow enough after that. Keith was nervous and impatient at the same time. His lip was going to get bruised by how much he was chewing on it absently.

Finally the class ended. While everyone was filing out of the room, Lance and Keith hefted their backpacks over one shoulder and stood from their seats finally looking at each other.

Lance had a blank look on his face whereas Keith was patiently waiting for the other to say something. Lance finally spoke when everyone left the class, leaving two of them alone.

“My locker. Later. I’m pretty sure you already know where that is.”

Keith tensed and it did not go unnoticed. Lance lifted a skeptical brow. Ok calm down. Deep breath. Keith really didn’t want anyone overhearing them talking.

“Can we uh- can we meet somewhere a little more… private?”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up at that. “I knew it.”

Keith struggled to get words out of his mouth but nothing was coming out. Instead his hands rose in front of him in a placating manner trying to get Lance to understand. ‘It’s not what you think!’ ‘I’m not going to fight with you’ ‘I just really want to talk’

“You’re going to murder me and leave my beautiful body for the buzzards.”

Keith’s hands stopped mid-air. Huh?    

“You know my friends will avenge me when they find out you’re the one who threw me in the trash.”

Keith slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down with a groan. _Of course_.  

“No no no. Cmon please. It’s nothing like that. I really just nee-“

“Whoa whoa hey calm down, mullet. I already agreed to talk to you. No need to panic. So where do you want to do this?” Lance rested a hand on his hip while the other gripped the strap of his backpack. His posture was calm, leaned back, weight resting on one leg. He was wearing that irritatingly smug face, eyes lidded and smirk in place. What drove Keith up the wall was that it looked good. Too good.

Keith suddenly got the impulse to cover Lance’s face with his hands just to stop that smug ass from making that face but thankfully he didn’t. _Patience_. _Use your words._

“I… I don’t really know the whole school yet so I thought you might choose.” Keith shrugged and looked everywhere but at Lance, absently rubbed his sweater clad arm.

Lance made a humming sound, thinking. “You know. I don’t get why you can’t just tell me what it is you want say to me now. I mean, we have a few more minutes before next class. So why not just spit it out now mullet.” Keith’s eyebrow twitched.

“Would you stop calling me that? I have a name you know. It’s Keith.”

Lance contemplated and put a finger on his lip and tapped humming again. “Nah, I’ll keep calling you mullet. Maybe if you apologize I could try calling you by your name but no promises here.”

Keith grit his teeth and counted to ten. It’s like Lance was purposely trying to get a rise out of him and it worked but Keith stands firm. _Fine._ He’ll do this quick.

“Fine. I’m really sorry for the other day. I didn’t mean to explode like that. You just… really got on my nerves.”

“I don’t know if I should take that sincerely or not.”

“Look, I already know you don’t like me”

“That’s a thing yeah.”

“And that I’m probably the last person you really want to see right now but hear me out.”

“I’m listening sheesh“

“I- I um…”

“Out with it mullet. You can do it.” Lance cooed and Keith nearly growled.

“… I want to help you”

For all that was worth, Lance stood still, his smug smile warping into confusion. “Huh?”

Gaining more confidence, Keith stood straight, his grip tightening on his backpack and his eyes meeting Lance’s with all the sincerity and determination in them.

 

“I want to help you get together with Michelle.”

 

~~~<3~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably tell you guys that this thing was a product of my impulse writing and that im making this up as I go. This is my first multi chap fic sooo. I don't know where this story is going to lead to but rest assured, I'm probably not gonna make it too angsty and full of frustration at how dumb these boys are. I'm gonna go for more of a fluff, attempt at humor kind of vibe. 
> 
> Also this is me practicing dialogue because I suck at it.
> 
> Also again, I have no beta so feel free to point out my errors in the comments if you want. I'll edit when I see them. 
> 
> To all of you who are taking your time to read this, Thanks a bunch! :D

**Author's Note:**

> PS: hmu on my tumblr if u wanna scream at me. 
> 
> http://ming-chan.tumblr.com/


End file.
